Without Hesitation Sing
by aK
Summary: Abby's brothers find out about her and Brody


**Without Hesitation (Sing)  
><strong>

She felt guilty for always walking out on Brody. He really deserved better, and the fact that he was so understanding about everything just made her feel even worse.

But things were complicated, far more than the simple excuse she gave of her brother, and she was nowhere near sorting any of it out any time soon.

So, with the usual hasty goodbye, Abby opened the door to walk out, and slammed into a solid obstacle.

As much of a klutz as she was, she initially thought that she'd actually just walked into the door, but then the solid mass she'd collided with started to speak.

"I'm really sorry about that. I'm looking for John Brody," a familiar voice explained, sounding a bit confused. Understandable, since for one thing, it was 2 a.m.; and for another thing, Brody did not have long blond hair.

When the voice spoke again, there was less confusion and more anger in it, "Abby? What are you-," her brother Richie began, then cut himself off, no doubt having clicked the pieces together. "That was _your_ bra," he practically spat with the expression of a victim of an immense betrayal.

Abby cursed and quickly stepped back into the apartment, intending to slam the door in Richie's face and make an escape via the window, but his palm on the door stopped her from executing her plan.

"Hey, that was a good bra...," she started to babble as she found herself being pushed backwards by Richie. When she turned to look for Brody, she was thankful that he'd managed to at least put his pants on.

Maybe Richie would believe them if they said that they'd just been talking. And maybe the next day, they'd see pigs flying. Optimism had its limits.

"Hey, bro, do you have something you need to _talk_ about with someone too?" Brody offered with a little too much forced cheerfulness, hoping in vain but without harm in trying, to convince Richie that he and Abby had been doing anything else besides having a harmless innocent conversation.

"Yeah," Richie replied with just barely controlled rage. "My fist has something to say," he continued, lunging at his partner.

Abby grabbed her brother's arm in an attempt to stop him, but he easily brushed her aside.

Like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, Brody assumed a half-hearted defensive stance and faced his opponent with abject terror. He was about to find out that when Richie says he'll do something without hesitation, he means it.

Brody was sure he was going to die.

* * *

><p>Donnie placed the squad car gear in park and turned to look at their destination.<p>

"I thought that address sounded familiar," he said as he stepped out of the vehicle. "Isn't this where Brody lives?"

"Sure is," Steve replied, pulling out his notepad. "And I'm pretty sure the apartment we're supposed to check out is his too."

When they reached the door, they heard sounds of scuffling on the other side and looked at each other with concern.

"Sounds like trouble. Should we skip the pleasantries?" Steve asked, reaching for his gun.

Donnie stopped him. "No, better do this by the book or we might get some IA babysitter on our backs," he answered with a sneer as he gave the door a knock.

To say that they were surprised to see who greeted them would be a severe understatement.

"Sis?" Donnie exclaimed.

"Donnie! Steve!" Abby replied nervously, a sense of déjà vu overwhelming her. "What are you doing here?"

"We got a complaint from one of the neighbours," Steve explained. "Isn't this Brody's place? Where is he? Is everything okay?"

As Steve interrogated Abby, she tried to block their view of what was happening inside, but Donnie managed to peer around her.

"What the—Is that Richie...are he and Brody fighting? Why in the hell are they beating up each other?" he wondered aloud while trying to push Abby – who was firmly gripping the doorframe to prevent them from entering – out of the way.

"What?" Steve interjected, "Richie's beating up his partner..." His mouth gaped with comprehension a split second later. "Brody's the guy the pills are for?" he confronted Abby with shock, yet with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Abby's grip on the doorframe faltered, but instead of her other two brothers rushing in to stop a potential homicide, they just stood in place and stared at her.

"John and I, we...we're just friends... With benefits..." Abby tried to defend herself, weakly.

Donnie's eyes grew wide as he mouthed a silent curse. Then, with a firm grip on Abby's shoulders, he started shaking her, perhaps hoping that the physical act would have a psychological effect of knocking some sense into her.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, ABBY?" he yelled at her.

Steve meanwhile had sidestepped them both and was helping himself to whatever he could find in Brody's fridge, even as the fight in progress seemed nowhere near resolution.

Things had just reached a whole new level of complicated, and Abby still had no idea where to even begin solving anything. So, in typical Abby fashion, she did what she always did when she was up against the wall, even if she didn't actually do it too well:

She started to sing.

**Standard disclaimers apply  
><strong>

Notes: As of the writing of this, the actual episode that deals with this issue (Richie finding out about Abby and Brody) is yet to be shown (Episode 5 – from the looks of the preview anyways). And I have no idea what the shifts are like at CPD or who the partners of the other Kowalski cops are (would it be possible for Donnie and Steve to actually be partners?), but I guess that's the beauty of creative liberty ;)

I hope you enjoyed reading this as we wait for the forthcoming episodes of the series :)


End file.
